


chimerical

by eudaemonics



Category: Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan, Etrian Odyssey Series
Genre: Baldur Is Not Immune To Dilf, Crushes, Ficlet, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaemonics/pseuds/eudaemonics
Summary: A crush like this was absolutely unbecoming for a prince.
Relationships: Logre/Baldur
Kudos: 3





	chimerical

Baldur had only come to terms with his feelings just a few weeks earlier; actually, he knew from the start, though he had refused to admit it to himself. He spent days trying to convince his heart it was merely something else, but alas. He could lie to others, but he couldn't lie to himself.

Nonetheless, such feelings were not only childish, but unbecoming for a prince. Especially considering that, even though Baldur was an adult, Logre was a man that was literally twice his age — and, more importantly, he was a _man._ Not that the prince had ever felt much attraction to women in his life, so this development wasn't particularly surprising, but Logre was an entirely different mountain he did _not_ want to climb.

Though, it wasn't hard to see how Baldur could fall for him. Logre had served him loyally for as long as he could remember. However, that was Logre's _duty._ Any affection he may have felt for the prince was likely paternal, at most. Baldur told himself that several times, that he was just setting himself up for rejection and hurt, but he could not convince his body of that. In fact, as the days went by, those feelings became stronger and more difficult to ignore. 

It was at the point where he could barely look Logre in the face without blushing and turning away, like some disgusting infatuated teenager. Of course, Logre would always respond with confusion and ask him if he was feeling ill, in which Baldur would reply with a sour _no._ He was afraid he would eventually catch on, thus he decided it'd be better if he avoided him until he got over his chimerical crush.

That is what it was. Nothing more. It was simply mind over matter, or at least he hoped.

* * *

Avoiding Logre was not working. If anything, it made things worse. Baldur really wished he was educated in love and was told that separation only makes the heart yearn more. There were two options left — confess or let him figure it out for himself. The latter one might take, well, a lot longer than he wanted.

That left confession.

He clutched the fabric of his shirt at his chest.

He inhaled deeply; he felt like he was going to pass out, but he had to get it done and over with. He absolutely could not get cold feet. Prince Baldur was a lot of things, but not a coward.

His mustered as much courage as he could. "Logre."

Logre looked up from the book he was reading, a smile forming on his lips. "Oh, there you are, I had began to worry you were avoiding me for some reason."

Baldur looked dumbfounded for a moment, surprised at either how obvious he or how sharp Logre was. Then, he remembered his goal. "Logre, I —" He choked.

Suddenly, he lost his nerve. All the time he spent on preparation was wasted as the courage he had summoned began to drain from him. His cheeks felt hot and he shook his head. "Nevermind!"

With that, he ran out of the room.

Better add coward to the list.

* * *

"Logre, I have to tell — Ah!"

The man looked the other imperials in the room, who apparently had some business with him. No matter the reason they were here, Baldur couldn't possibly confess with them there.

Logre, however, looked back at the prince with an expression nothing short of concern. "What's the matter, Prince, is something wrong?"

Baldur stared at the group in the room, who were also giving him peculiar looks. How humiliating, he could feel the heat in his face and beads of sweat begin to form on his skin, he _knew_ he looked as much of a wreck as he felt.

"N - No, nothing is." And he left the room.

* * *

Clearly confession wasn't going to work, so he returned to the avoidance method. It _sucked_ , he was lonely and he desired to speak to Logre, but he knew it was impossible at the moment. He figured that, eventually, he would get over it.

Even if it would take until Logre was old and senile.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear; suddenly Logre let himself into his room rather loudly with a scarily serious look. It nearly gave the poor prince a heart attack.

" _L - Logre?!"_

"My apologies for entering your room without permission," he began softly, but his voice became stern as soon as his apology was over, "But, I must know what I've done to upset or offend you."

"Eh," Baldur's brows knit together in bewilderment, "What are you talking about?"

"I assume you've been avoiding me for a reason," he said "So please tell me what I did so I can properly apologize for it."

Oh, so that's what it was. He should have known this would have happened. Baldur opened his mouth to speak, only to close it. This process repeated a few times as he struggled to find the right words to explain himself.

Finally, he spoke. "No, it has nothing to do with you, but instead me."

Logre just gave him a confused look as a response and the prince continued. "I have been harboring very... unusual feelings towards you. It is kind of _embarrassing._ "

His voice was shaking, as if he was about to vomit. Which wasn't all that far from the truth.

"Prince?"

"It's ridiculous, I know, how I could have possibly fallen for someone who is not only old enough to be my father, but —"

Before he could finish, he felt Logre's hand against the back of his skull and his lips press to his clammy forehead.

After that, nothing was said more on the issue. Depending on how one looked at it, Logre technically accepted his feelings.


End file.
